


A o północy spadniemy z dachu wieżowca

by halucynacje



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Erica and Boyd are alive, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Scott is a Good Friend, protect stiles, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halucynacje/pseuds/halucynacje
Summary: Kiedy spadasz na samo dno, najlepsze co możesz zrobić to wejść jak najwyżej się da.W dużej części oparte na prawdziwej historii!





	1. Chapter 1

Miał czarno, czarno pod oczami.  
Nie poruszył się ani trochę od kilkunastu minut. Po prostu siedział tak w ciszy i bezruchu. W ciszy, zupełnej niezmąconej niczym ciszy. Pomyślał, że zaraz się rozpłacze, nawet świerszcze z sąsiedztwa dały sobie dzisiaj spokój z koncertami. To był jego ulubiony sposób na spędzanie wolnego czasu. Nie miał go za dużo.  
Leniwie podniósł dłoń i podrapał się po grzbiecie nosa, delikatnie uśmiechając się lewym kącikiem ust. Lewym, nie prawym. Lewy był od szczerości, prawy od sarkazmu.  
I wtedy. Wtedy drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie, z hukiem uderzając o ścianę. Podskoczył na krześle, jego palce drapiące grzbiet nosa, wbiły się w niego boleśnie, paznokcie zdrapały skórę tworząc krwawe ślady. Woda podeszła do oczu.  
\- Co ty do cholery robisz. - nawet nie pytanie  
\- Nic.  
\- No właśnie kurwa widzę. Odrobiłeś lekcje? - pytanie. Ale retoryczne, obaj wiedzieli przecież że -  
\- Nie. Nic nie mamy zadane, jest piątek - lewa powieka drgnęła. Pod paznokciami nadal miał skórę.  
Uśmiechnął się.  
Nie ze szczęścia.  
Bynajmniej, oczywiście że tak.  
\- No dalej, koszulka w górę. Licz razem ze mną, głośno. Odrobimy matematykę, Stiles.  
A koniki polne jak na komendę zagłuszyły wszystkie dźwięki, rozpoczynając swój całonocny koncert.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Nie, Scott! Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie ćwiczę. Ile razy można pytać o to samo, boże. - westchnął teatralnie i złapał się za głowę

\- A ja nadal nie rozumiem czemu! Lacross to świętość, każdy to wie. Poważnie stary, to ja mam astmę, nie ty, a daję z siebie wszystko na treningach.

Powieka drgnęła mu w irytacji i powstrzymał się od odruchowego podrapania się po nosie. Jeszcze się nie zagoił.

\- No gratuluję Ci McCall, nagroda sportowca roku jest Twoja. To kiedy zostaniesz kapitanem drużyny?

Scott prychnął i wgryzł się w swoją kanapkę, jak gdyby chciał w ten sposób wyładować swoją frustrację. A może właśnie to robił, kto wie.

\- A tak poza tym, to mówiłem Ci.

\- Mówiłeś mi co?

\- Że jak nie przestaniesz się drapać po tym nosie to w końcu zedrzesz sobie z niego całą skórę. Aż do kości.

Zacisnął usta w wąską linię i milczał przez chwilę. Po czym głośno klasnął w dłonie, aż Scott podskoczył i z jego kanapki na podłogę wypadł kawałek lodowej sałaty.

\- Uwaga uwaga panie i panowie, do jego nagrody sportowca roku dołącza właśnie chwalebne trofeum nieomylnego wróżbity. Moje gratulacje Scotty.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na wodospady sarkazmu wylewające się z jego ust od dobrych kilku lat. To były jego tak zwane, wiecie. Systemy obronne. I plaster na usta.

Scott przewrócił oczami. _Co za dureń. Tak pewnie pomyślał._

\- Mówię poważnie Stiles. Zacznij o siebie bardziej dbać. Zawsze masz jakieś siniaki, zadrapania i zdarte kolana. Sam mógłbyś dostać za nie jakąś nagrodę.

\- Największa sierota w Bacon Hills? - zapytał parskając

\- Dokładnie tak. Gdybym na własne oczy nie widział jak wbiegasz prosto w szklane drzwi, w życiu bym nie uwierzył że istnieją na świecie takie ofermy.

\- A ja myślę że to dodaje mi uroku. Jestem pewien, że Lydia Martin też tak uważa - odparował, unosząc dumnie podbródek

Śmiech wypełnił kąt szkolnej biblioteki, gdzie ich dwójka zawsze zjadała swoje drugie śniadanie. Żeby Jackson i jego kumple nie znaleźli ich i nie wrzucili do kubłów na śmieci.

_Na samo dno._

 

Szedł spokojnie wzdłuż głównej ulicy miasta. Odprowadził Scotta jak zwykle do domu i jak zwykle odmówił Melissie wstąpienia do nich na obiad. A teraz szedł na nogach przez calusieńkie miasto żeby dotrzeć do domu punktualnie o 16. Szesnasta zero zero i ani sekundy spóźnienia. _Rygor, rygor, rygor_. Jego życie było policyjną dyscypliną, a za każdą niesubordynację musiał głośno liczyć. I tak dzień w dzień od śmierci jego mamy, która go zostawiła dwa lata temu sam na sam z wojskową służbą. Nie wiedział czy jego szanowny _w dupę mać całujcie go_ ojciec nie chciał czy nie potrafił zostawić pracy tam gdzie powinna być.

Niebo zrobiło się tak cholernie ciemne i Stiles zaczął odliczać w głowie. _Raz i dwa i trzy._ I pierwsze zimne krople zaczęły spadać na jego głowę. Stanął na chwilę i spojrzał w górę, a lodowata woda natychmiast zaatakowała jego oczy, które zapatrzyły się w czarne majowe niebo. Czy tam granatowe.

 _Ale zaraz. Co to jest?_   Stiles zmarszczył brwi na widok wielkiego, szarego molocha, który zasłonił mu część krajobrazu. Mógłby przysiąc że jeszcze tydzień temu go tutaj nie było. Ale czy to możliwe żeby w tak krótkim czasie wybudować taki ogromny budynek?

\- Jezu jakie to brzydkie. Jestem pewien że wszystko jest zbudowane z azbestu. - powiedział w pustą przestrzeń, a na ulicach nie było żywej duszy

Budynek był wysoki, _w cholerę wysoki_ , szary i Stiles był pewien że postkomunistyczny mimo że komunizmu w Ameryce nie było i że w ogóle tego budynku tu jeszcze tydzień temu nie było. Ale tak to jest jak żyje się w plastikowej kuli dla chomika i toczy się i toczy w niej po ulicach. Równie dobrze mógłby tu stać od roku.

Nagle poskoczył jak oparzony bo jego telefon zaczął wydawać wysokie, piszczące i _o matko jakże irytujące_ dźwięki. Z rozdrażnieniem wyciągnął go z kieszeni i z jego tworzy w ułamku sekundy odpłynęła cała krew. Na wyświetlaczu zobaczył przypomnienie, które sam codziennie ustawiał. _16:00 ty skończony frajerze. Masz przejebane._ Szydził z niego jego własny telefon.

I o ile od tygodni nie ćwiczył na zajęciach lacrossa tak teraz niczym zawodowy sprinter pobiegł w kierunku swojego domu, walcząc z ciężkimi kroplami uderzającymi go raz po raz w twarz, dające mu policzki.

_Jestem martwy, martwy, martwy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję że komukolwiek się to w ogóle podoba! ( bo mi tak nie za bardzo, ale za długo nad tym siedziałam żeby teraz tego nie opublikować)


	3. Chapter 3

Zatrzymał się dopiero przed furtką swojego domu, a kiedy to zrobił jego kolana ugięły się pod nim. Żeby nie upaść na twarz podparł się dłońmi. Skończył w pół przysiadzie, czerwony ze zmęczenia, rozpaczliwie próbując złapać oddech i jednocześnie wypluwając z ust nadmiar śliny. W skrócie - jak Scott podczas swoich ataków astmy. Po kilku minutach kiedy jego tętno zaczęło się wyrównywać spojrzał na drzwi wejściowe swojego domu i powoli podniósł się do pionu. _A może od razu wyprowadzić się pod most?_ Potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do postawienia pierwszych kroków na kamiennej dróżce. Przecież i tak jeśli nie za spóźnienie to oberwałby za coś innego. _Wielkie mi halo._

Zdecydowanie otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka spinając odruchowo wszystkie mięśnie. _Cisza._ Powoli ruszył w stronę kuchni spodziewając się zobaczyć swojego Szeryfa siedzącego przy stole. _Pamiętaj Stiles, że zjedzenie obiadu to pierwsza rzecz jaką trzeba zrobić po powrocie do domu a kuchnia to miejsce święte. Zapamiętaj to lepiej kurwa albo będziesz zbierał swoje zęby w podłogi._

_Nie było go tam._

_S_ tiles ściągnął brwi i podszedł do stołu. Leżała na nim kartka. Podniósł ją do góry, przeczytał treść raz. Potem drugi. I jeszcze raz. Odłożył ją i podniósł jeszcze raz. Czy to jego urodziny?

 

 

 

> ,,Synu, biorę dzisiaj nocną zmianę, będę w domu przed piątą rano. W lodówce jest obiad. Zjedz go. Odrób wszystkie lekcje, sprawdzę je jak tylko wrócę. Chyba nie muszę ci przypominać że masz zostać w domu”

 

 _Nawet się sukinsyn nie podpisał. Kochający tata. Czy coś_. Ale to nie było teraz ważne. Ważne było to, że jego ojciec który od roku nie wziął żadnej nocnej zmiany żeby lepiej wychowywać swojego syna po odejściu żony, teraz postanowił ją wziąć. Akurat kiedy Stiles tak bardzo zjebał i stracił poczucie czasu. To chyba jednak były jego urodziny. Zmiął kartkę w ręcę i podszedł do kosza żeby ją wyrzucić. Z drugiej strony wiedział, że jeśli potrzebują wszystkich na posterunku całą noc to coś się musiało stać. Coś więcej niż jakieś pospolite wykroczenie. W grę wchodził jakiś rozbój.  _Albo morderstwo._ Czuł się odrobinę źle z tym, że za bardzo go to nie obchodzi ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że stał się egoistą. Ale, hej nie miał za bardzo wyboru, co nie.

Wbiegł po schodach i wpadł do swojego pokoju, ściągając po drodze szkolny plecak z ramion i rzucając go w kąt pokoju zaraz obok łóżka.  Podszedł do szafy, otworzył ją na oścież i zaczął przekopywać jej dno, całe zawalone jego ubraniami. W końcu wyciągnął mocno sfatygowany i wysłużony, szary plecak. Otrzepał go z kurzu i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Należał do jego mamy. Szary, kwadratowy Kanken, do którego miał większy sentyment niż by sobie tego życzył. Zresztą jego ojciec też. Nie wiedział że Stiles go ma, a on nigdy go nie nosił po pierwsze z powodu szeryfa po drugie wyśmialiby go i nazwali  _pedałem jakimś czy coś._ Skończone głąby nie wiedzą co to unisex. Sam nie widział czemu zabiera go ze sobą teraz. Czuł taką potrzebę i tyle. Nie miał zresztą czasu na myślenie o tym. Przeszedł się po pokoju i wrzucał do plecaka po kolei, klucze, telefon, bluzę, latarkę. Same potrzebne rzeczy, miał przecież zamiar wrócić najpóźniej jak tylko mógł. Zarzucił kankena na plecy, zamknął drzwi do pokoju i zbiegł na dół. Zawsze był roztrzepany, a teraz kiedy się spieszył przypominał mały huragan w stanie Virginia. Podbiegł do drzwi i wyciągnął z plecaka klucze -  _po cholerę je tam w ogóle wrzucił? -_ i wyszedł głośno zatrzaskując drzwi. Kiedy był już po drugiej stronie, zrobił krok w stronę schodków, ale zatrzymał się zaraz i skrzywił się zirytowany. Ponownie i z westchnieniem wszedł do środka. Obiad. Musi zniknąć z lodówki. Złapał reklamówkę i definitywnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, obad wyrzucając do śmietnika dopiero kilka przecznic dalej. Stiles Geniusz Zbrodni Stilinski. Zawsze trzeba pamiętać o pozbyciu się dowodów.

 

15 minut później stał już przed swoim drugim domem, w którym spędził połowę dzieciństwa. Spojrzał na wielkie, brązowe drzwi i podrapał się po nosie kręcąc głową. O nie, nie wejdzie tak po prostu przez frontowe drzwi. Po roku nieobecności w tym miejscu, musi zrobić efektowne wejście. Uśmiechnął się więc i spojrzał w górę, w stronę okna na pierwszym piętrze, które chowało za sobą pokój jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Przeszedł przez trawnik i ponownie zadarł głowę. _Dobra, nie wiem jak to zrobię, ale jestem pewien_ , _że_ _Peter Parker na początku myślał tak samo. Czuję, że w moich żyłach płynie jego krew, więc rusz tyłek Stiles._ Niepewnie chwycił jedną ręką metalową rynnę przytwierdzoną do ściany budynku. Potrząsnął ją, a gdy ta nie ruszyła się ani o milimetr zaczął powoli podciągać się po niej w górę. Kilka minut później  z jego ust wychodziły już tylko wiązanki przekleństw, a jego twarz była cała pokryta potem.  W końcu jednak chwycił dłonią wystający parapet, podciągnął się ostatni raz i podparł się o niego łokciami. Zajrzał do środka. Scott siedział na łóżku i jadł płatki z mlekiem jednocześnie przeglądając coś na swoim laptopie. Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko i uderzył czołem w okno. Głośno. Patrzył teraz jak Scott gwałtownie podskakuje, dławi się płatkami, a reszta zawartości miski wylewa się na laptopa leżącego na jego kolanach. Stiles zaczął się tak gwałtownie śmiać, że nieomal ześlizgnął się z parapetu. Jego przyjaciel patrzył teraz prosto na niego, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte ze zdziwienia. Kiedy udało mu się w końcu przełknąć to co miał w ustach, podszedł szybko do okna, otworzył je i pomógł Stilesowi wpełznąć do środka.

Scott był w szoku. Cały czas zasypywał Stilesa pytaniami co się stało, jakim cudem mógł tutaj przyjść, dlaczego do cholery nie mógł wejść drzwiami blabla, etcetera. Wiecie. Potem obaj zeszli na dół, żeby Stiles mógł przywitać się z Melissą i uchronić ją przed zawałem, którego z pewnością by dostała wchodząc do pokoju syna i widząc siedzącego w nim Stilesa. Była szczęśliwa widząc go w swoim domu. Na tyle, że zrobiła swoje popisowe hot-dogi, a nawet lemoniadę, dla kórej nigdy nie miała czasu i chęci. Teraz siedzieli w pokoju Scotta robiąc to co zawsze robili popołudniami. Jedli hot-dogi, grali w agresywne  strzelanki na konsoli Scotta, krzycząc na siebie z pełnymi ustami.

\- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak za tym tęskniłem Scottie - powiedział Stiles jednocześnie pokonując wirtualną postać Scotta w grze

\- Za wygrywaniem ze mną w każdej grze jaką mam czy zalewania mojego komputera mlekiem, wchodząć po rynnie na pierwsze piętro jak ostatni debil?

Stiles przewrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi.

\- Tak, stary, wiem o co ci chodzi - Scott odzwzajemnił uśmiech i poklepał Stilesa po ramieniu - Ja też. Czasami jestem tak cholernie wściekły na twojego tatę, za narzucenie ci tych głupich, sztywnych zasad.

Stiles wzruszył tylko ramionami i wymamrotał coś w stylu ,,taaa ja też", a Scott włączył nową grę, jakieś wyścigi samochodowe. _Scott nie wiedział_. Nikt zresztą nie wiedział, bo Stiles chciał żeby tak było. Miał po prostu swojego szeryfa w domu. A szeryfowie narzucają sztywne zasady. I tyle.

\- Myślisz, że ktoś zginął, skoro potrzebują twojego ojca na nocnej zmianie? - spytał Scott po chwili milczenia

Stiles podrapał się po nosie, z łatwością wygrywając w wyścigu ze Scottem używając tylko jednej ręki do sterowania padem. Scott wykrzyczał jakieś przekleństwa zirytowany i rzucił plastikowy kontroler w kąt pokoju.

\- Nie wiem Scott. Ale to bardzo prawdopodobne. - spojrzał na przyjaciela - Musisz nauczyć się, że nigdy nie wygrasz ze mną w żadnej grze na playstation stary.

\- Ha ha. Jeszcze zobaczymy. - przeciągnął się zjeżdzając z łóżka na podłogę - Co masz zamiar robić przez resztę wolnego czasu?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, może pójdę na imprezę - uśmiechnął się, unosząc dumnie podbródek

\- Jaką imprezę? - prychnął Scott, jednak Stiles widział w jego oczach zdziwienie.

\- A co, ty nie dostałeś zaproszenia? No przecież wiadomo, że na imprezę naszego najlepszego kumpla Jacksona.

Oberwał od Scotta po głowie za ten żart i za ostatniego hot-doga, którego właśnie zjadł. Ale po chwili oboje zwijali się ze śmiechu, na podłodze. Był szczęślwy.

 

Od Scotta wyszedł gróbo po północy. Tym razem przez drzwi wejściowe, pożeganany jeszcze przez Mellisę, która dawno powinna spać mając zmianę w szpitalu na szóstą rano. Zrobiło się naprawdę zimno, wyciągnął więc bluzę z plecaka i szybko ją ubrał. Znał drogę od domu przyjaciela do swojego na pamięć, więc nie musiał używać latarki. Poza tym, co było dla niego śmieszne, czuł się bezpieczniej w ciemności niż kiedy świało urządzenia wskazywało wszystkim jego dokładne położenie. Przyspieszył kroku i chuchnął ciepłym powietrzem z ust na swoje dłonie, które zaczynały już marznąć. Zostało kilka godzin do powrotu jego ojca, więć mimo tego, żę wracał znowu się spiesząc, tym razem wracał całkowiecie spokojny, bo wiedział, że spieszy się z powodu zimna, nie strachu. W praktyce mógł teraz zrobić wszystko na co miał ochotę. Naprawdę mógłby iść na imprezę, gdyby tylko nie był szkolnym frajerem, który nie ma znajomych. Uśmiechnął się i naciągnął kaptur na głowę. W pewnym momencie uznał, że chce się tym nacieszyć, więć zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał w górę. W niebo. Które teraz było pełne gwiazd. Zamknął oczy i głęboko zaciągnął się nocnym, zimnym powietrzem. Stał tak może minutę, może dwie, po czym powoli zaczął uchylać powieki. I wtedy znowu go zobaczył. To ohydztwo, które wyrosło znikąd tak naprawdę, a Stiles nadal nie widział kto je tu postawił. Brzydki, postkomunistyczny budynek, który miał chyba z dwanaście pięter. Skrzywił się. _Czy ktoś tu w ogóle mieszka?_ A zresztą, cholera, ma dużo czasu. Może sam to sprawdzić. Zdecydowanym krokiem przeszedł przez ulicę, zmierzając w kierunku bloku. Budynek mimo swoich pokaźnych rozmiarów, miał tylko jedną klatkę schodową. Stiles podszedł do drzwi zerkając na klawiaturę domofonu obok której powinna znajdować się plansza z wypisanymi nazwiskami mieszkańców bloku. Nie było jej. Ale nie przejął się tym zbytnio, bo faktycznie nie wszędzie takie umieszczają. Złapał za klamkę i pociągnął chociaż i tak wiedział, że drzwi będą zamknięte, a on sam będzie musiał kombinować z szyframi w domofonie. Jednak ku jego wielkiemu zdziwieniu, drzwi otworzyły się bez żądnego problemu. Wyjął z kankena latarkę i skierował światło w stronę zamka. No tak, był zepsuty, wypchany od środka jakimiś papierami. Pchnął ciężkie, żeliwne drzwi i wszedł do ciemnej i cichej klatki schodowej. Dłonią odszukał włącznik światła, przycinął go i po chwili pomieszczenie zalało słabe światło żarówki.

\- No, chociaż prąd działa w tym molochu - mruknął pod nosem

Podszedł do windy i z powiątpiewaniem klinkął przycisk przywołujący. Budynek sprawiał wrażenie martwego i przyprawiał Stilesa o dreszcze. Jednak winda po paru sedundach posłusznie otworzyła się przed Stilesem, a ten wybrał ostatnie piętro. Popatrzy sobie chociaż na panoramę miasta czy coś. Winda jechała dosyć długo, a kiedy już z niej wysiadł jego oczom ukazało się dosyć spore, podłużne okno, które faktycznie ukazywało panoramę Beacon Hiils. Stiles podszedł bliżej oczarowany widokiem. Niestety okno było zabezpieczone kratami, więc efekt nie był aż tak powalający jak mógłby być gdyby widok był przejrzysty. Zirytował się tym, sam do końca nie widząc dlaczego. Z roztargnieniem podrapał się pod brodą, unosząc głowę do góry. Wtedy to zobaczył metalowy właz, wejście na dach budynku. Zastygł.

\- Jak ja tam wchodzę, jak nic. - powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. I złośliwie. Bo uwielbiał łamać prawo kiedy tyklko mógł. Mimo, że szeryf tego nie widział, to Stiles czuł się jakby robił mu na złość. Syn szeryfa przestępcą. A wejście na ten dach na pewno nie było dozwolone dla kogoś takiego jak on. Poza tym, ładne widoki, sami rozumiecie.

Złapał za któryś z kolei szczebelek drabiny przymocowanej do ściany i wspiął się na samą górę. Przytrzymując się jedną ręką, drugą wycignął z tylnej kieszeni spodni latarkę i skierował świało na właz. Mina mu zrzedła kiedy zobaczył wieką, mosiężną kłódkę, która broniła dostępu na dach. Wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk wyrażający zirytowanie, sprawdził dokładnie czy kłódki nie da się jakoś ściągnąć (nie da się) po czym zaczął schodzić z powrotem na dół. Kiedy stanął już na ziemi i zjechał spowrotem na dół spojrzał na telefon. Było już po drugiej. Jutro musi wstać do szkoły więc przydałoby się żeby poszedł spać o jakiejś racjonalnej porze. Zapiął bluzę pod samą szyję i wyszedł z budynku.  Jeśli dobrze pójdzie czekają go jakieś trzy i pół godziny dobrego snu. A potem znowu zobaczy swojego ojca i jego urodzinowe przyjęcie-niespodzianka skończy się na dobre.

 


End file.
